TF6
TF6 is French former television network owned by Groupe TF1 and Groupe M6. The channel broadcasts entertainment for young people. History TF6 was launched on 18th December 2000. Launch of the broadcast for entertainment and series. On 2008, TF6 switched to 16:9 image format. On 24th January 2012, TF6 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 31st December 2014, TF6 was closed and the last programming was "Le Méthode Cauet, les 10 ans". Programmings Entertainment * Nos Plus Belles Images * 100% Phénomènes! * Cauet fait le Tour de... * Docs de Choc * Watch! Le mag de TF6 * Dis-moi oui: Mon Incroyable Demande en Mariage * Les Apprentis Cascadeurs * Derren Brown : l'incroyable expérience * La Folle route vers Saint-Tropez * La Folle route 2 * Mon stage de Rêve * La Première Fois * Mon Rêve... * La Nuit de la Fausse Bande-Annonce * La Nuit de la Fausse pub * Teuf ou Galère * Ultimate Girl * Les fous Furieux Débarquent * Professions à Risques * Les 50 clips les + nazes * Le Musical match VIP * Myriam et les Garçons * Les Apprentis Shaolin : Les Futures stars du cinéma d'action * Les Puceaux passent à L'Assaut * Le Plus grand Fan * Ca craint, mes Parents passent à la Télé * Sexe: La Fin des Tabous * Sexe: No Tabou * La Grande Soirée Drôle et Sexy * La Folle nuit des Parodies Musicales * C Koi ta Tribu? * Enquêtes Extraordinaires * Télé-Réalité : Leur Nouvelle Vie * Les Sosies à Hollywood * La Méthode Cauet, les 10 Ans * Dans les coulisses du bal des Vampires * Menteur * Cauetivi * Real TV USA * Le Hit TF6 * L’homme contre la bête * Télé Piège * L’année People * Les plus grands secrets de la magie... Enfin Révélés 1 et 2 et 3 Series * 24 * 18 Wheels of Justice * 21 Jump Street * 72 Heures * Adventure Inc. * Air America * Alcatraz * Angel * Baie Ouest * Balko * Baywatch * Baywatch Nights * Beverly Hills 90210 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Ca vous est Déjà Arrivé? * Code Name: Eternity * Cold Feet * Covert Affairs * Cupid * Dangerous Minds * Dawson's Creek * Deadline * Demons * Der Puma: Kämpfer mit Herz * Diagnosis: Murder * Die Motorrad-Cops: Hart am Limit * Dinotopia * Do No Harm * Dock 13 * Due South * Emily Owens, M.D. * Extrême Limite * Falling Skies * Fastlane * Felicity * Flipper * Franklin & Bash * George Lopez * Génesis: En la Mente del Asesino * Ghost Whisperer * Gilmore Girls * Gossip Girl * Harper's Island * Haunted * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Higher Ground * Highlander: The Series * House * How I Met your Mother * Human Target * Jack of All Trades * Jamais 2 sans Toi...t * John Doe * Justified * Kyle XY * L.A. Dragnet * L.A. Heat * La Kiné * La Vie devant Nous * La Vie est à Nous * Law & Order * Legend of the Seeker * Les Bleus: Premiers pas Dans al Police * Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Lost * Like Family * MacGyver * Made in Jersey * Malibu Shores * Martial Law * Matlock * Misfits * Moonlight * Mortal Kombat: Conquest * Nashville * New Girl * Night Visions * Nikita * Nikki * Numbers * NYC 22 * One Tree Hill * Pacific Blue * Partners * Passeur D'Enfants * Pause 10 Hours * Police Squad! * Popular * Primeval * Profiler * Quai N. 1 * Queen of Swords * Reaper * Relic Hunter * Renegade * Reunion * Robby Homicide Division * Saving Grace * Scrubs * Sheena * Smallville * Sons of Anarchy * Sous le Soleil * Sous le Soleil de Saint-Tropez * Standoff * Step by Step * Supernatural * Team Knight Rider * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * The 4400 * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. * The Agency * The Chronicle * The Closer * The District * The Gates * The Glades * The Golden Hour * The Invisible Man * The Lost Room * The O.C. * The Oblongs * The Others * The Pretender * The Secret Life of the American Teenager * The Vampire Diaries * The Walking Dead * Threat Matrix * Twins * Un Et un Font Six * Un Gars, Une Fille * Un Paso Adelante * V'' * ''Veronica Mars * V.I.P. * Wasteland * White Collar Blue * Wolf Lake * Xena: Warrior Princess Reality shows * L'Armée des Célébrités * Mes beaux-parents et Moi * Survivor Logos TF6 (2000-2014).png|First and last logo (2000-2014) TF6 HD (2012-2014).png|First and last HD logo (2012-2014) |-|Groupe TF1= |-|RTL Group= Category:Groupe TF1 Category:Groupe M6 Category:Bertelsmann Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in France Category:France Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Closed in 2014 Category:Entertainment television channels